SEVENTEEN SONG FICT
by ChweBaby98
Summary: Hanya kumpulan song fict dari seventeen dengan cast random, chap1-2 Jeongcheol,Chap3 SoonHoon, Chap4 Verkwan, Chap 5 JiCheol, Chap 6 2Han, Chap 7 GyuHan. Please review!
1. Jeongcheol - Set Me free

_Set Me Free_

 _Cast :_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : SeungHan or JeongCheol_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : Set Me Free - Kim Taeyeon_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _Happy Reading..._

Seorang yeoja cantik menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin berukuran besar. Mata indahnya menatap setiap inci pahatan tuhan yang Ada di tubuhnya. Tangannya yang mulus tanpa lecet, bibir tipisnya, pinggangnya yang ramping, rambutnya yang di cat berwarna blonde tampak sangat halus, Mata indahnya, kulitnya yang lembut dan putih membuat siapapun bisa iri menatap yeoja itu. Selain penampilannya yang cantik, namun hatinya tak kalah lebih cantik. Membuat siapapun yang mengenalnya akan selalu berada di sisinya.

Sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink membalut tubuh rampingnya. Senyum manisnya tak kunjung luntur Dari wajahnya saat melihat tubuhnya yang tampak anggun. Sebuah Nada indah mengalun Dari benda kotak berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Yeoja itu membuka handphonenya Dan menemukan sebuah pesan hinggap di inboxnya. Tangannya terulur menggambil tas setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

Mobil mewah berwarna putih berhenti di sebuah ballroom, kaki jenjang yeoja cantik itu melangkah, membawa yeoja cantik itu ke sebuah ruangan besar berisikan banyak pasangan berdansa. Yeoja itu mengedarkan matanya ke setiap ruangan. Hingga matanya bertemu dengan Mata seorang namja tampan yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang menggunakan dress berwarna hitam, senada dengan jas yang digunakan namja yang menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih yeoja cantik yang menggunakan dress berwarna soft pink.

Pesta dansa yang di adakan berlangsung sangat meriah, namun yeoja cantik itu tak merasa senang ataupun bersemangat mengikuti pesta yang di adakan kampusnya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memilih mengikuti acara yang pada akhirnya membuat nya patah hati. Hatinya sungguh teriris melihat pemandangan seorang namja tampan dengan Mata tajamnya tengah berdansa dengan seorang yeoja cantik berambut kecoklatan. Keduanya tampak sangat serasi di dukung oleh kepopuleran mereka di kampus.

"Jeonghan-ah" panggil seorang namja tampan yang tengah berdiri dengan santainya di samping yeoja cantik

"Mingyu? Kenapa disini? Mana partner dansamu?" Tanya yeoja cantik yang di panggil Jeonghan pada namja tampan yang bernama Mingyu

"Aku datang sendiri, Jeonghannie. Mau berdansa denganku?" Tawar Mingyu yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh yeoja itu

Sepanjang Jeonghan dan Mingyu berdansa, memori Jeonghan membawanya kembali pada pesta dansa 2 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih berada di semester pertama. Saat itu, Jeonghan tengah berdansa dengan Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol, namja bermata tajam yang menjadi sosok terpenting dalam hidup Jeonghan. Keduanya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih hingga akhirnya Seungcheol memutuskan hubungan dengan Jeonghan tepat 2 hari sebelum anniversary mereka. Namun kini Jeonghan sadar seberapapun yeoja cantik itu mencoba melupakan Seungcheol, semakin jelas ingatannya saat saat dengan Seungcheol.

* JeongCheol *

Jeonghan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah apartment di daerah Chungmuro. Sebuah apartment bercat putih dengan dekorasi beberapa tanaman di sudut ruangan. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Jeonghan meletakkan mantelnya serta tasnya di atas sofa. Langkah kakinya membawa yeoja cantik itu menuju ke kamar, yeoja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size. Tangan mungil nya meraih sebuah foto yang berada di atas desk. Jemari lentiknya mengusap foto seorang namja yang tengah mencium pipi kanannya.

Sebuah krystal bening meluncur dari Mata yeoja itu, sesekali yeoja itu menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Jeonghan merutuki tubuhnya yang selalu tak bisa melupakan namja yang mengisi hatinya yang kini hanya tertinggal lubang besar akibat perbuatan namja itu. Walaupun kini namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan, yeoja itu tak pernah berhenti berharap suatu hari nanti, namja itu akan kembali ke sisinya.

* JeongCheol *

Haripun berganti sebuah harapan baru datang. Itulah yang di ucapkan oleh yeoja bermata indah yang kini berada di kampusnya, ia berjalan menuju kelas music yang berada di samping kelas rap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan berukuran 12 x 30, pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah piano berwarna putih yang berada di sudut ruangan. Jemari lentiknya menekan tuts dengan lembut, sebuah Nada Dari lagu 8Eight - Goodbye My love melantun dengan lembut disertai suaranya.

" _Goodbye my love, I'll send you off_

 _The memories and remembrance, I'll forget them all_

 _I'll erase and erase and remove any mark of love from my heart_ "

Sebuah krystal bening mengalir dari wajah cantiknya, tangannya bergetar. Sebuah isakan mengiringi nyanyiannya. Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang terhenti.

" _If time kept passing I thought I would forget you_

 _Again and again, you keep getting into my heart_

 _No, my love I can't send you off_

 _You, you, I should forget you_

 _Even if I erase and erase, I think you're the only one for me_

 _I'm sorry, Choi Seungcheol_ "

Tanpa Jeonghan sadari sendari tadi ada seorang namja yang tengah mengamatinya. Namja itu meringis menekan dadanya, ia menyadari kebahagiaan Jeonghan tak akan mampu ia beri hanya Seungcheol lah yang mampu membuat Jeonghan bahagia.

Setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, Jeonghan menghapus jejak airmata yang masih ada di wajah cantik nya sebelum kelas nya di mulai dan sedikit membubuhi beberapa make up lagi di wajahnya agar tidak terlihat sedikit berantakan fikir yeoja itu.

"Pagi Jeonghan" sapa seorang yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Jeonghan.

"Pagi Wonwoo-ah" sapa Jeonghan

"Kau tau? Tadi aku melihat Mingyu, wajahnya tampak sedih. Melihat dia sedih membuatku sedih"

"Wait a minute, aish aku baru sadar ternyata sahabatku ini menyukai princeka kita. Kau tau Wonnie-ah? Aku berdansa dengan nya saat pesta dansa. Kau tak cemburu?" Goda Jeonghan

"MWO?! JINJJA?! Tau gitu, aku tak menerima ajakan Si pangeran cina itu" jawab Wonwoo yang disambut dengan kekehan dari Jeonghan. Jeonghan merasa beruntung, walaupun kini Seungcheol pergi dari sisinya, ia masih memiliki Wonwoo yang selalu bersamanya.

* JeongCheol *

Jeonghan tengah berdiri disebuah halte bus, yeoja cantik itu sekali lagi merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tak membawa mobilnya. Sesekali Jeonghan menatap jam tangan yang mengalung dengan manisnya di tangan Jeonghan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah sepeda motor yang kini berhenti di hadapannya.

"Hi Mingyu" sapa Jeonghan pada namja itu

"Hi Jeonghan, mau bareng?"

"Apakah merepotkan?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya percayalah, sudah ayo"

Sepeda motor sport berwarna merah tengah menembus jalanan kota seoul yang ramai. Tangan mulus Jeonghan melingkar dengan anggunnya di pinggang Mingyu. Sepanjang jalan yeoja itu terdiam, entah mengapa Jeonghan merasakan betapa susahnya tertawa lepas sekeras apapun yeoja itu coba, semakin sulit yeoja itu untuk berusaha bertingkah bahwa dirinya bahagia tanpa Seungcheol.

Lamunan yeoja bermarga yoon itu seketika buyar saat Mingyu menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah kedai makanan yang memang lokasinya terletak tak jauh dari rumah yeoja cantik yang memiliki tubuh kurus, berulang kali mingyu bahkan wonwoo mengingatkan jeonghan untuk makan namun entahlah apa yang ada di fikiran Jeonghan hingga membiarkan tubuhnya kini sangat kurus.

"Gyu? Kenapa kita kesini? Bukankah kamu hanya berjanji untuk mengantarkanku pulang?" Tanya jeonghan sambil menyipitkan matanya yang di hadiahi sebuah cubitan di pipi tirus yeoja itu

"aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu makan, sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu makan nona Yoon? Jangan hanya perhatikan Seungcheol, sesekali kamu harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu" ujar Mingyu yang tanpa ia sadari mengiris perasaan jeonghan.

"Apa separah itukah kondisiku Gyu?"

"Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang, aku pasti akan bahagiakanmu lebih dari yang Seungcheol lakukan. Aku sudah tidak tega melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Yoon Jeonghan, aku mencintaimu"

"A.. aku.." 

"Aku tau kamu belum bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi berjanjilah untuk bahagia Han, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah sumber dari kebahagiaanku" ujar Mingyu sembari memeluk tubuh ringkih Jeonghan

"Maafkan aku gyu" jawab jeonghan lirih

* JeongCheol *

Setelah memastikan Mingyu pergi yeoja itu segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke sebuah taman yang terkenal di Goyang, ilsan lake park. Yeoja itu berharap jika ia berada disana ia mampu setidaknya melepas kenangannya bersama Seungcheol. Sesampainya di sana Jeonghan memasang earphonenya sebuah lagu berjudul Farewell by Kim Taeyeon mengalun lembut dari cellphonenya. Ia memandangi kosong danau yang perlahan mulai membeku. Memori yeoja cantik itu membawa ia kembali tenggelam pada masa lalunya dengan Seungcheol. Yeoja cantik itu tak habis fikir kenapa ia tak bisa melepaskan Seungcheol dan juga kenangan kenangan mereka. Kenangan kenangan itu membuat sakit yang ada di dalam hati Jeonghan semakin nyata.

"Ehem" Jeonghan terkejut mendengar suara yang selama ini ia rindukan terdengar di telinganya. Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan Seungcheol tengah duduk disebelahnya

"S..Seungcheol?"

"Hi Jeonghan"

"Hi, A..Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu Doyoon" jawab Seungcheol enteng, tanpa namja itu sadari perkataannya menyakiti hati kecil Jeonghan.

"Mianhae Seungcheol aku harus pergi dulu" ujar Jeonghan lalu berlari secepat yang yeoja itu mampu sedangkan Seungcheol yang melihat tas Jeonghan tertinggal berusaha mengejar Jeonghan

Tanpa Jeonghan sadari sebuah Mobil menghantam tubuh mungilnya, tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri yang hendak menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang. Darah segar mengalir dari wajah cantik yeoja bermarga Yoon. Tubuh yeoja itu terasa mati rasa, pandangannya perlahan memudar. Ia mengedarkan matanya pada seorang namja yang ia sayang tengah mengangkat tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

"PANGGIL AMBULAN!" Ujar Seungcheol. Air Mata lolos Dari Mata Seungcheol.

"S..Seung..Ch..Cheol" panggil Jeonghan pelan, entah mendapat kekuatan Dari mana yeoja cantik itu mampu menghapus air Mata yang mengalir deras dari pipi Seungcheol.

"M..maafkan a..ak..aku, a..ak..ku t..ta..tak bi..bisa me..lu..pakan..mu" Seungcheol hanya mampu terdiam, air matanya tetap turun dengan deras akibat ia tak mampu bendung lagi. Air Mata terus berjatuhan dari namja bermarga Choi itu mengenai wajah cantik Jeonghan yang berlumuran darah

"A..a..Ku me..ne..pa..ti jan..janji..ku u..unt..tuk me..mencintai..mu hi..ngga a..akhir.. Ha..hayatku, ci..cintai.. Dia.. Se..seperti.. A..aku.. Men..cintaimu"

"A..aku.. Se..senang.. K..kau a..Ada di sa..at ter..akh..irku.. Sa..ra..nghae.. C..Choi..Seung..cheol" Mata indah Jeonghan tertutup perlahan nafasnyapun berhenti seketika

*JeongCheol*

Pemakaman Jeonghan berlangsung dengan tenang. Walaupun banyak yang tak percaya Jeonghan pergi secepat itu. Minki hanya mampu terisak saat abu Jeonghan di sebarkan ke laut. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya terdiam, jemarinya mengengam sebuah Surat yang di temukan oleh dokter saat jenazah Jeonghan di otopsi. Seungcheol perlahan membuka Surat yang berisi tulisan rapi Jeonghan dan sedikit bercak darah.

 _Dear Choi Seungcheol,_

 _Aku tau kini kau sudah bahagia disisi orang lain, sedangkan aku? Aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Bagaimana caraku melupakanmu? Bagaimana aku bisa memulai segalanya? Jika kau masih berdiri dengan tegaknya di hatiku? Maafkan aku, jika kau melihat hidupku yang seperti ini. Aku tahu aku tak dapat memilikimu lagi. Mungkin hidupku hanya lah kehidupan yang di takdirkan penuh dengan rasa sakit. Aku menghadapi hari hariku dengan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan, setiap malam rasa sakit itu semakin terasa, kenangan saat kita bersama dan kenangan saat kau melepaskanku. semua terasa saat malam menghampiriku._

 _Kau tau? Saat aku terdiam, aku teringat pada rasa sakit itu dan harapan bahwa kau akan kembali kesisiku. Biarkan aku tersakiti dalam diam hingga suatu hari nanti aku bisa melepaskanmu perlahan dan perlahan hingga membawaku kembali utuh seperti dulu. Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku untuk mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku. Walaupun aku nantinya aku harus melangkah menjauh darimu. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, hanya sosok Choi Seungcheol yang selamanya Ada di hatiku._

 _Cintaku, harapanku..._

 _Ku lepas kau pergi, walaupun saat seperti ini adalah saat yang sangat menyakitkan dalam seumur hidupku. Karena melepasmu berarti melepas nafasku, nyawaku dan jiwaku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu..._

 _Yang kau sakiti_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

The end

 _ **Lastly, don't forget to review**_


	2. JeongCheol - I told you i want to die

_I Told You I Want to Die_

 _Cast :_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : SeungHan or JeongCheol_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita. Italic words mean flashback_

 _Happy Reading..._

Choi Seungcheol, namja yang 1 tahun lalu kehilangan sosok yeoja cantik yang mengisi hari harinya, seorang yeoja yang mencintainya hingga akhir hayatnya. Pada awalnya kehidupan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berjalan dengan baik baik saja bahkan keduanya terlihat jarang bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Sifat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang hampir sama membuat keduanya mudah mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu memaksakan diri memahami masing masing.

Namun keadaan kini berubah setelah kepergian yeoja yang disebut 'Angel' oleh setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Sejak kepergian Jeonghan setiap langkah yang Seungcheol ayunkan kini terasa berat bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol kehilangan sumber kebahagiaannya. Namja yang terkenal hangat dan menyenangkan kini berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan pendiam. Tiada hari yang Seungcheol lewatkan untuk menyesali perbuatannya karena memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jeonghan dan menyakiti hati seorang 'Angel', sepertinya tuhan benar benar mengutuk perbuatan namja tampan bermarga Choi itu.

Yoon Jeonghan, nama seorang yeoja yang dulu selalu mengisi hari hari namja bermarga Choi itu kini pergi selamanya. Jeonghan yang selalu ada di saat suka maupun duka kini pergi setelah memikul beban berat yang Seungcheol berikan. Seungcheol yang selalu pulang malam, dan tak pernah memberi sedikit kabar pada Jeonghan, Seungcheol yang selalu memberi beribu alasan hanya untuk menolak ajakan Jeonghan jalan berdua dengannya.

Seungcheol sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia lebih memilih Doyoon dari pada Jeonghan, yang jelas jelas mencintainya lebih dari orang lain. Kini Seungcheol sadar betapa berpengaruhnya Jeonghan dalam hidupnya dan betapa ia merindukan Jeonghan di sisinya. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir bukan? Dan sekarang orang itu sudah tak ada, menyisahkan Seungcheol dengan rasa menyesal, rasa bersalah dan rasa ingin memohon ampun pada yeoja yang ia sakiti. Ia sangat ingin Jeonghan dilahirkan kembali atau mungkin ia saja yang pergi dan meminta maaf pada yeoja itu. Namun ia sadar berjuta kali ia memohon atau bersujud di hadapan tuhan, Jeonghan tidak akan pernah kembali kepelukannya.

*JeongCheol*

Hari berganti kini hari ulangtahun Jeonghan, namja bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol kini tengah berada di pantai tempat peristirahatan terakhir Jeonghan. Seungcheol terdiam menatap genangan air yang membasahi kakinya. Pantai Eurwangni, pantai tempat dimana mereka saling mengatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, di pantai ini pula mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, di pantai ini juga Seungcheol mengakhiri hubungan keduanya, di pantai yang sama Seungcheol melepaskan Jeonghan selamanya dan di pantai ini Seungcheol merindukan Jeonghan.

" _Seungcheol-ah, kenapa kamu diam saja eoh? Bukannya kamu tadi mengajak aku kesini untuk bermain?" Tanya seorang gadis berrambut blonde_

" _Jeonghan-ah, aku tau ini terdengar sedikit menggelikan untukmu tapi.."_

" _tapi apa Seungcheol?"_

" _kamu tau kita sudah saling kenal dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini, mungkin ini terlalu cepat atau entahlah aku sendiri bingung. Aku sangat mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan, Would you be mine? Jika iya, kamu bisa mengambil cincin couple ini dan jika tidak ambil lah gelang persahabatan ini." ujar Seungcheol sambil mengeluarkan sepasang gelang dan cincin seraya berjongkok di hadapan Angelnya._

" _M-maaf cheol-ah" ujar Jeonghan sambil mengambil gelang persahabatan yang di sondorkan Seungcheol_

" _T-tidak papa han—"_

" _Ya aku mau cheol, aku juga mencintaimu" ujar jeonghan sambil tersenyum_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Gelang ini tampak lucu juga ehehehe maaf aku mengerjaimu Seungcheol-ah, mau kah kamu memasangkan cincin itu untukku?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja itu mengganguk lalu memasangkan cincin milik jeonghan ke jari manis yeoja itu._

" _Aku mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah"_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan"_

Seungcheol berharap jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tak akan pernah menyiakan Jeonghan. Ia tak akan pernah mempermainkan cinta Jeonghan, ia akan lebih menghargai sosok Jeonghan dalam hidupnya. Ia akan menemani, melindungi dan menyayangi Jeonghan seumur hidupnya. Namun itu semua hanya harapan, harapan Seungcheol yang tak akan pernah terwujud lagi.

"Seungcheol hyung" panggil seorang namja yang berada di samping Seungcheol

"Dino, Ada Apa?"

"Besok hyung akan pindahkan ke busan, appa menyuruhmh mengurus cabang yang Ada disana" ujar Dino

"Iya din, tapi din salahkan hyungmu ini masih tak bisa melupakan Jeonghan? Egoiskah aku jika aku berharap ia kembali ke sisiku setelah segala yang aku perbuat? Seandainya aku mendengarkan ucapanmu untuk menjauhi Doyoon, semua ini tak akan terjadi" ujar Seungcheol sambil menatap lurus kearah lautan yang tampak sangat menenangkan.

"Hyung-ah, never blame a day in your life. Good day give happiness, bad day give experience and worst day give lesson" ujar Dino lalu mengusak surai kakak kesayangannya.

*JeongCheol*

"Yak Meanie! Aku menyuruh kalian ke rumah bukan untuk pamer kemesraan di depanku bodoh" panggil Seungcheol pada sosok sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik bermesraan di depan Seungcheol padahal jelas jelas mereka tengah berada di rumah Jeonghan yang belakangan ini di tempati Seungcheol.

"Ok maaf, jadi ada apa hm?" Ujar pasangan kekasih itu bersamaan

"Salahkan aku merindukan Jeonghan? Apa ini karma karena selama ini aku mempermainkannya?" Tanya Seungcheol seraya mengusap foto Jeonghan yang ia pasang di wallpaper handphonenya.

"Seungcheol, berhenti lah bertingkah seperti ini. Kau hanya membuat Jeonghan menderita di surge, bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya, tidak sama sekali cheol. Tapi yang perlu kamu tau, Jeonghan pasti bahagia melihat kamu bahagia dan jika kamu sedih seperti ini, ia pasti akan merasa sedih" lirih Mingyu

"I've told you already right? I want to die.."

"Kematian tidak menyelesaikan apapun Choi Seungcheol, beruntunglah kamu bisa memiliki hati Jeonghan sepenuhnya" jawab Wonwoo sinis

*JeongCheol*

Seungcheol kini berada di Busan, ia berharap dengan ia menetap disana ia bisa melepas rindunya dari sosok Jeonghan. Namun kenyataannya ia justru merindukan sosok Jeonghan. Kenangannya bersama Jeonghan bermain di kepalanya bak sebuah film dokumenter.

 _"YA! Seungcheol! Sepatuku!" Pekik Jeonghan seraya mengejar Seungcheol yang membawa sepatunya_

 _"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa" ujar Seungcheol sambil menaiki tangga di kampusnya_

 _"Seungcheol ayolah aku lelah mengejarmu seperti ini"_

 _"Baiklah" Seungcheol berhenti lalu berjalan ke arah Jeonghan. Namja itu mengacak surai blonde Jeonghan_

 _"Ini" ujar Seungcheol sambil menyondorkan sepatu milik Jeonghan._

 _"Gomawo" ujar Jeonghan sambil mengenakkan sepatunya_

 _"AKH! YOON JEONGHAN!" Pekik Seungcheol setelah Jeonghan menginjak kakinya. Yeoja cantik itu berlari dengan cepat ke ruang musik_

Seungcheol tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dengan Jeonghan. Ia sadar betapa ia merindukan Jeonghan disisinya. Namja tampan itu membuka box berisi barang barang peninggalan Jeonghan. Seungcheol tersenyum miris menatap barang barang itu. Namun sebuah DVD bertuliskan anniversary gift menarik perhatiannya. Namja itu memplay video yang Ada disana.

"Seungcheol-ah, Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Ini sebagai hadiah anniversary kita yang kedua. Semoga kau menyukainya. Ehem.. Hana.. Dul.. Set"

"The low voice in my ears  
is sweetly melting me  
Should I turn around right now? My heart is pounding so much,  
I can't look at you

I hope I can wear you every day and spend all our time together  
Even on days I want to lean on your with tears, always

I hope I can put you on and fly around the sky  
Then if I get tired, I can fall as under you, always  
Please cover my heart"

"Aku harap kau menyukainya Seungcheol-ah, Saranghae"

Tes.. Tes..

Air Mata berjatuhan dari pipi Seungcheol, namja tampan itu terisak. Ia merindukan suara merdu Jeonghan, ia sangat merindukan yeoja cantik itu. Namja tampan itu perlahan mengambil fotonya dengan Jeonghan. Mengengam foto itu dengan erat. Namja tampan itu meloncat dari apartementnya yang berada di lantai 17. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjemput Jeonghan yang sangat ia rindukan.

*JeongCheol*

Seorang yeoja cantik mengenakan dress berwarna putih tengah duduk di atas ayunan. Yeoja itu menatap sekeliling taman bertaburan bunga itu hingga pandangannya terfokus pada seorang namja tampan yang sama menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih.

"Seungcheol apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu

"Aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu. Kini aku datang untuk menemanimu selamanya" ujar Seungcheol lalu membawa Jeonghan kepelukannya

"A..aku merindukanmu juga" ujar Jeonghan sambil membalas pelukannya

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol" bisik Jeonghan

"Aku juga Yoon Jeonghan"


	3. SoonHoon - Happy

_Happy_

 _Cast :_

 _Lee Jihoon_

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : SoonHoon_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : WJSN – Happy_

 _Requested by : svtnwzi_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _Happy Reading..._

 _Watch all you want_

 _I don't care if I wear out_

 _Let's go together every day_

 _Carry me in your pocket_

 _You just smile and stroke my hair_

 _Aw, aw, aw, aw, hing~_

"Awas!" Teriak seorang namja tampan yang tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan saat bola yang di tendangnya hampir mengenai kepala seorang namja manis yang sedang asik membaca buku di lapangan. Untung saja berkat teriakan namja itu, sang namja manis itu berhasil menghindari bola yang hampir mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya namja tampan itu setelah berlari menghampiri namja manis yang sedikit kaget atas kedatangan 'tamu yang tidak di undangnya' atau bisa kita sebut dengan bola.

"A-aku tidak papa kok" ujar namja manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh maaf tadi aku salah menendang, kenalkan aku Kwon Soonyoung dari jurusan tari"

"Lee Jihoon, Musik"

"Jihoon-ah, sebagai permohonan maafku aku tunggu kamu di kedai depan kampus jam 4. Aku traktir kamu, mau kan?"

"Hari ini?"

"Iya, mau kan?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil tersenyum yang membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Jihoon

"B-baiklah"

"Baguslah aku kembali ke lapangan" ujar Soonyoung sambil mengacak rambut namja manis itu. Setelah kepergian Soonyoung, Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

 _We met until late and I just came home_

 _We sent messages and talked on the phone just a moment ago_

 _But why, why, why, why, why, why, why_

 _Do I want to see you again?_

Jihoon kini berada di sebuah kedai kopi sesuai perjanjian mereka bertemu pukul 4 walaupun Jihoon datang terlebih dahulu, sempat beberapa kali Jihoon harus berfikir haruskah dia datang ke pertemuan mereka atau hanya menganggap tawaran Soonyoung hanya sebatas angin yang tidak penting, namun karena kebosanan yang terlalu melanda, namja manis itu ia memutuskan untuk menemui Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah" panggil Soonyoung saat namja itu baru saja memasuki kafe yang terbilang cukup ramai. Namja yang di panggilnya hanya menantapnya datar, entahlah ia terlalu bingung untuk berekspresi di depan namja tampan yang baru saja di kenalnya tadi.

"Apa sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Soonyoung basa basi setelah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan namja manis itu sementara sang namja manis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum kok, aku baru saja mau pesan" ujar Jihoon sambil membaca menu atau lebih tepatnya menutupi rasa gugupnya karena terus dilihati oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku saja yang pesan, kan hari ini aku yang traktir. Jihoon-ah setelah ini kamu mau ke Game Center? Aku bosan"

"Tentu"

Kedua namja itu menghabiskan waktunya bersama hingga tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mengingat mereka harus mengikuti kuliah di esok harinya. Jihoon berfikir setelah tiba di rumah ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan memeluk boneka yang tadi di belikan oleh Soonyoung lalu pergi ke alam mimpi, namun faktanya semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang Jihoon fikirkan, ia kini sedang berada di atas tempat tidur sembari membunuh malam dengan mendengar suara Soonyoung melalui kotak persegi yang diberi gantungan sebuah miniatur gitar berukuran mini. Namja itu menanti hari esok dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

 _I used to be however I wanted to be_

 _So I was left alone_

 _Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye past me_

 _I don't want return to the past 1!2!3!4!_

Jihoon memasuki kantin fakultasnya dengan sedikit senyum mengembang di wajahnya pascanya tadi Soonyoung mengantarnya ya walaupun Jihoon berulang kali menolak namun namja itu benar benar bersikeras untuk menjemput Jihoon. mengetaui perubahan pada Jihoon sahabatnya menatap heran namja yang biasanya terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin sehingga beberapa orang kadang merasa takut untuk mendekati namja manis bermarga Lee.

"Jihoon-ah! Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu hari ini, ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja bermarga Boo sambil mengambil duduk di samping namja bermarga lee

"Entahlah Seungkwan-ah"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya namja itu sambil menatap keheranan pada tingkah Jihoon hari ini

" _Hi guys! What's_ — Jihoon! Tumben senyum senyum sendiri" ujar namja bermarga Hong itu sambil mengambil duduk di depan Jihoon.

"Aku juga heran, dia persis seperti kamu waktu dulu jatuh cinta sama si kuda Jisoo ya, tapi bedanya kamu kan emang dari dulu suka senyum sendiri" timpal Seungkwan sambil menyemil jajan yang dia taruh di tasnya.

"Iya iya terserahlah, jangan jangan Jihoon jatuh cinta?"

Jihoon hanya terdiam mendengarkan obrolan temannya yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, ia memang tampak sedikit berbeda dari ia yang biasanya. Namja itu tertegun, biasanya ia hanya akan terdiam merenung atau menghabiskan diri dengan memikirkan beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan _music because hell Jihoon is Music lover! And all of his friends said so_. Tapi sekarang yang ada dibenak namja bermarga lee itu hanya satu hal, Kwon Soonyoung. Namja yang baru di kenalnya kemarin dan sekarang dengan teganya berputar di dalam fikiran Jihoon, _and Jihoon never felt this way before_.

 _My friends are pretty right?_

 _Saying they're awesome makes me happy_

 _I eat a lot so my thigh is thicker_

 _Wherever I go, I lack confidence_

 _Sigh, what should I do?_

 _Yesterday my favorite clothes_

 _Was too small for me_

Jihoon tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman temannya, Jeonghan, Dokyeom, Jisoo, Seungkwan yang berasal dari kampus yang sama dengannya walaupun Jisoo yang merupakan kakak kelasnya serta Dokyeom dan Seungkwan yang merupakan adik tingkatnya, serta Jeonghan yang merupakan mahasiswa dari jurusan Desain Mode dan Busana, semua berkat menjadi pengurus Pesta Seni tahun lalu yang menemukan mereka berlima.

Keadaan kantin yang ramai membuat susah menemukan tempat duduk, mata sipit Soonyoung menatap sosok namja manis yang sudah seminggu ini dekat dengannya, ia segera berjalan menghampiri namja manis yang sedang asik berbincang bincang dengan teman temannya.

"Jihoon-ah boleh aku duduk sini? Aku rasa meja lain sudah penuh" Tanya Soonyoung sambil duduk di samping Jihoon sementara namja yang di tanyai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Soonyoung ya? Kok kenal Jihoon?" Tanya seorang namja berrambut panjang

"Kak Jeonghan pacarnya Kak Seungcheolkan? Jihoon mah gebetanku" ujar Soonyoung dengan wajah santainya sementara Jihoon yang di bicarakan? Jangan di Tanya, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Pasca pertemuan itu semua sahabat Jihoon selalu menanyakan apa hubungan antara namja manis itu dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon mengakui ia merasa berubah sejak kenal dengan Soonyoung, ia bahkan merasa berat badannya sedikit naik semua baju favoritenya terasa lebih kecil di banding sebelumnya.

 _The answer is set, all you got to do is say it_

 _Don't think just answer_

 _I don't know ah, ah, ah I don't know_

 _Pay close attention just like now_

 _Don't ever change, ok?_

Hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon tampak semakin dekat bahkan beberapa orang menshipperkan keduanya. Parahnya keduanya kini harus bekerja sama –walaupun juga dengan Jurusan Teater- untuk pertunjukan musim semi yang akan di adakan. Jihoon di bagian membuat music dan Soonyoung dibagian membuat koreografi untuk tarian, isn't that so cute?

"Jihoon-ah setelah rapat ini kamu ada kegiatan?" Tanya Soonyoung pada namja yang tengah memfokuskan dirinya di depan laptop yang mengeluarkan beberapa beat

"Aku rasa tidak, kenapa? Oh bagaimana dengan nada ini Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memainkan nada yang baru saja di buatnya

"Itu sangat bagus! Aku dan teamku akan mencoba membuat gerakannya dengan Jun, Leechan dan Minghao, Setelah ini mau kan jalan denganku? Aku sudah sangat penat dengan koreografi untuk ujian akhir semester dan juga acara pentas musim semi ini"

"Memang ujian akhirmu membuat koreo apa?"

"Koreo solo sih hanya saja haru menggabungkan genre jazz dan pop"

"Kau pasti bisa Soonyoung ah"

"Terimakasih Jihoon, kau juga harus istirahat atur pola makanmu, lihatlah kau tampak sedikit berantakan"

"Ne pasti"

 _Consider us cute_

 _I'll work harder_

 _Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye past me_

 _I don't want to return to the past 1! 2! 3! 4!_

"Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlihat cocok ya?" ujar Jun pada kekasihnya yang sedang asik memainkan HPnya

"Iya ge" ujar Minghao yang sendari tadi hanya memainkan HPnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di gedung dome kampus yang akan di pakai untuk kegiatan pentas seni keesokan harinya. Jun dan Minghao tengah beristirahat pasca mengatur sound system, Jeonghan tengah sibuk mengecheck baju yang sudah dia buat pada para pementas walau beberapa kali ia harus di gangu dengan kekasihnya, Seungcheol dari jurusan Etnomusikologi sekaligus ketua panitia acara pensi tahun ini, Chan yang sibuk dengan mari-mengabari-orangtuanya, Seungkwan yang sedang asik memakan cemilan, Vernon yang baru tiba dari kegiatan mari-berbelanja-makanan-dan-minuman-untuk-kekasih-dan-temannya, Dokyeom yang sibuk menganggu Jisoo yang melakukan checksound, Mingyu yang sibuk membaca naskah drama dengan Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sibuk mengecheck keperluan musik.

"Jihoon-ah kau berusaha begitu keras untuk kegiatan besok" ujar Soonyoung sembari menatap Jihoon yang sibuk memainkan jarinya di depan laptopnya

"Hum? Kau juga Soonyoung-ah" ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum

"Setelah kegiatan ini mau kan jalan?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap Jihoon

"Tentu" ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum yang membuat Soonyoung gemas, Soonyoung mencubit pipi Jihoon

"Aigoo kyeopta" gumam Jeonghan sambil menatap Soonyoung dan Jihoon

"Mereka menggemaskan sekali" ujar Wonwoo

"Iya, menggemaskan tapi sayang belum jadian" ujar Mingyu

 _Happy was a word I only read on books_

 _Happy was only a name of puppy_

 _Finally I think I can understand_

 _I am humming songs again_

Soonyoung dan Jihoon tengah menghabiskan waktu di Mall, beberapa kali tangan Soonyoung mengengam jemari Jihoon dengan modus supaya Jihoon tidak hilang dari pandangannya, walaupun sejujurnya Soonyoung hanya ingin mengengam jemari namja manis bermarga Lee itu dan Jihoon tidak dapat mengelak bahwa tangan Soonyoung terasa hangat dan pas di jari mungilnya.

"Jihoon-ah" panggil Soonyoung saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kafe

"Nde?"

"Aku tau kita sudah lama mengenal dan aku rasa, aku terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini sendiri I'm sick of people who said we look so cute together but we still not together. You get my point right?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengengam jemari Jihoon lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dan kalung

"Aku punya gelang dan kalung, Mungkin aku terkesan bodoh atau tidak tau malu menyatakan perasaanku di tempat ramai seperti ini jadi, Would you be mine Lee Jihoon? Kalau iya kamu ambil kalung ini sebagai tanda kamu menaruh aku dekat di hatimu, kalau tidak maka ambil gelang ini yang artinya kamu mau aku membuang jauh perasaanku padamu" ujar Soonyoung sambil menatap Jihoon

"A-aku…."

 _I am truly happy_

 _They said I'm the prettiest!_

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong gedung yang cukup besar, 2 tahun berlalu sejak Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya dan kini ia sudah bekerja di salah satu agensi yang membuat ia harus setiap hari bersama dengan Soonyoung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mentap namja bermata sipit itu yang tengah tertidur di lantai ruang latihan.

"Soonyoung-ah bangunlah!" Teriak Jihoon sambil melemparkan botol air mineral yang sukses dengan tidak elitnya mengenai kepala namja bermarga Kwon itu

"Sial sakit sayang" ujar Soonyoung sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Maaf habis kamu ngapain tidur disitu, nanti masuk angin sayang" ujar Jihoon sambil berjalan kearah Soonyoung

"Aku lelah, oh iya makasih minumannya" ujar Soonyoung sambil tersenyum

"Sama sama"

"Ayo pulang sudah jam 9 malam, untung besok libur jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di apartementmu"

"Kenapa gak jalan saja?"

"Bosan, lagipula aku ingin membuat nada dari desahanmu"

"Enyalah otak mesum"

 _It seems like a dream, happy_

 _Even if I pinch myself, happy_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _Hug me tightly_

Jihoon dan Soonyoung tengah berada di kafe tempat dimana Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya 3 tahun yang lalu, masih duduk di tempat yang sama dan pesanan yang sama mereka merayakan hari jadinya dengan tambahan kue kecil kecilan yang di beli Soonyoung saat di perjalanan. Sebuah kue kecil yang bertuliskan 'I Love You' sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa bahagiannya mereka hari ini.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ketiga sayang, terimakasih sudah menerimaku di dalam hidupmu" Ujar Soonyoung tulus

"Selamat hari jadi juga Soonyoung-ah, sama sama"

"Kamu tau, aku beruntung memiliki kamu 3 tahun yang lalu di tempat ini. Dan di tempat ini pula aku mau dunia tau lagi bahwa aku sangat ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Jihoon-ah" ujar Soonyoung sambil mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah lalu berlutut di hadapan Jihoon

"Jihoon-ah, menikahlah denganku"

"Iya aku mau Soonyoung-ah" ujar Jihoon sambil memeluk tubuh Soonyoung

"Kamu tau? Dari kemarin aku searching bagaimana cara melamarmu dengan baik dan benar, jangan tertawa tapi memang itu faktnya" ujar Soonyoung sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manis Jihoon

"Kau bodoh Soonyoung-ah"

"Iya aku tau, aku memang bodoh tapi setidaknya kamu mencintaiku, I Love You Kwon Jihoon"

"I Love you too Kwon Soonyoung"

 _Happy was the only a foreign language to me_

 _I thought it was an irrelevant word to me_

 _But people said I changed a lot_

 _(Jihoon POV)_

Awalnya aku kira, Kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah aku temukan. Tapi sejak bertemu Soonyoung semua berubah, aku menyadari bahwa kebahagiaanku dekat hanya saja berbeda dari apa yang aku kira, setelah lamaran itu aku dan Soonyoung menikah 3 bulan kemudian. _We live like there's nobody except Me, Soonyoung and Little Kwon, I call him Little because he still inside my tummy and Soonyoung still haven't figure out if I was pregnant his child, I wonder what is his reaction? Happy or he will jumping around like when I accept his confession before or Cry, I don't know the point is I'm happy with him, and about my other friends? Well they have their own story._

Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung menikah selepas mereka wisuda, they have 1 baby boy named Seunghan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu? Mereka juga sudah menikah dan still-trying-to-have-one, Seungkwan dan Vernon? Mereka bertunangan sekarang dan pindah ke Amerika karena pekerjaan Vernon, Jisoo dan Dokyeom? Keluarga mereka paling tentram walaupun sekarang Jisoo hyung harus menikmati yang namanya LDR karena pekerjaan Dokyeom yang menjadi soloist well mereka punya anak perempuan named Jiyeon, Lee Chan? Our little baby baru saja wisuda dan akan bekerja di Jepang, Minghao dan Jun? Mereka baru saja menikah dan tinggal di China lagi. _I missed all my friends so much but I know they were happy right now, so do i._

 _Dear Kwon Soonyoung, thank you for everything. I love you more than anything in this world, you know it so well right? Ah I guess bukan hanya aku yang menyayangimu Baby Kwon juga. Baby Kwon, please grow up well inside mommy nde? We love you so much even Daddy still doesn't know that you exist inside mommy's tummy._

 _(END)_


	4. VerKwan - I Would

_I Would_

 _Cast :_

 _Vernon Chwe_

 _Boo Seungkwan_

 _Lee Seokmin_

 _Other Cast : Sofia Chwe_

 _Pairing : VerKwan_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : I Would – Henry_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita. Italic words mean flashback_

 _Happy Reading..._

Nothing has ever broken me like you did

No one I ever wanted more than you

Nobody else can make a man so weak

Make him fall in love so deep Baby

"Vernon-ah, Mianhae, I think we stop until here" ujar seorang namja bernama Seungkwan.

"B-but why? I thought you really love me" ujar Vernon dengan berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah siap mengalir dari wajah tampannya, oh ayolah semua orang tau bahwa Vernon tak pernah menangis. Tapi entah mengapa di hadapan seorang Boo Seungkwan namja itu berubah menjadi lemah

"I just wanted to be alone Vernon-ah"

"Do you still love me Boo?"

"Yes I did"

"Then why did you left me?"

"I- I have someone else Vernon ah"

"Boo.."

"Lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini"

No one has ever know me like you did

There's just no other boy to see me through

And every single memory I know

Remains me that I'm all alone, all alone

Vernon berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, hingga akhirnya dirinya sampai disebuah rumah berdesain minimalis, dengan ada beberapa tumbuhan di halaman rumahnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh ke arah tempat tidur berukuran king size, ia menangisi kepergian namja bernama lengkap Boo Seungkwan. Namja satu satunya yang ia sayangi. Namja yang berarti dunia buatnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa namja itu tidak di takdirkan untuk bersamanya. Tangannya mengapai handphone berwallpaper fotonya dengan namja itu. Sesekali namja itu mengusap foto itu. Senyumnya mengembang setiap ia mengingat memori yang ada di ingatannya.

If I could just get over you I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you is like fighting a war

It's a battle im losing

And I'd give up boy if I could

If I could walk away as easily as you I would

1 bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Seungkwan. Namun Vernon tetap sama, ia tak mampu menghilangkan namja itu dari fikirannya bahkan saat ia di alam mimpi pun. Sekerasnya ia mencoba, Seungkwan semakin terasa nyata di fikirannya. Vernon memberanikan dirinya menuju kampus tempatnya dan Seungkwan menuntut ilmu setelah absen lama. Pandangan namja tertuju pada sosok namja yang tengah bersama dengan Seungkwan, Sosok namja cantik yang sangat Vernon rindukan kini tengah berciuman dengan lelaki lain, yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Seokmin. Air mata Vernon dengan cepat membasahi wajah tampannya, entahlah sudah berapa kali ia menangis namja bermarga Boo itu.

Though I've seen enough to know it all

But not enough to know how it feels to fall

But the kind of pain you left me with

It never seems to heal

And it never let me go

4 bulan berlalu, tubuh Vernon melemah, 2 bulan setelah kepergian Seungkwan, Vernon sering mengalami muntah darah, rambutnya mulai banyak yang rontok, pandangannya terkadang kabur. Ia sudah tak mampu melangkahkan kakinya. Yang ia bisa lakukan kini hanya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Dengan bantuan sang adik, Sofia. Walaupun kini tubuh namja bermarga Chwe semakin melemah, namun pemuda itu tak pernah mengijinkan Sofia mengatakan keadaannya pada Seungkwan sedikitpun. Vernon mengalami kanker lambung stadium akhir. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat Vernon mampu bertahan. Keajaiban yang mampu membuat pemuda itu kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tell Me how do I live with tainted love?

Tell me how can I feel no feelings?

Is there a way to leave it all behind?

"Sofia" Panggil Vernon pada sang adik yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuknya

"Ne oppa?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah mengatakan keadaanku pada Seungkwan hingga saat aku pergi, bawalah ia menemuiku disaat tubuhku sudah tak bernyawa, biarkan ia yang membuang abuku, lalu serahkan surat ini pada Seungkwan ne? janjilah padaku"

"Oppa" lirih Sofia

Sejujurnya Vernon merasa sedih, mengetaui bahwa dirinya mengidap kanker lambung stadium akhir, yang sudah pasti hidupnya tak akan lama. Namun Ia berusaha setegar mungkin agar orang orang yang ada di sisinya terutama Sofia tegar jika suatu hari ia harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, ia sedikit lebih lega saat mengetaui adiknya akan baik baik saja tanpanya.

Vernon tetap mencintai sosok Seungkwan, hingga ia tak ingin Seungkwan merasa kasihan pada dirinya. Ia tak butuh belas kasihan, bagi Vernon kejujuran dan ketulusanlah yang paling penting dalam hubungan. Jadilah ia tak pernah memberitahu keadaannya pada Seungkwan

If I could get over you I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you like fighting a war

It's a battle I'm losing

And I'd give up boy if I could

Just tell me how to walk away

Away from loving you and I would

16 Januari, tepat di hari ulangtahun Seungkwan. seorang Vernon Chwe meninggalkan dunia ini ia menyerah kepada tuhan, menyerah akan penyakit yang mengerogotinya selama ini ia meninggalkan luka yang mendalami bagi orang orang yang menyayanginya. Sofia tengah memegang abu sang kakak ditemani oleh sang ibu. Ia menatap namja cantik yang menangis tersendu, perlahan Sofia menghampiri Seungkwan, menyerahkan abu sang kakak pada namja yang tampak sangat berantakan, tubuh Seungkwan bergetar di pelukan Seokmin, sang kekasih, ia terlalu terkejut mendapat kabar Vernon meninggalkan tadi pagi.

"Oppa, Lepaskan abu Vernon Oppa. Biarkan ia bahagia" dengan tangan yang bergetar, Seungkwan meraih guci yang diserahkan Sofia

"Vernon-ah, aku minta maaf. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kau adalah segalanya untukku. Maafkan aku karna menyakitimu, maafkan aku menyiakan cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Aku sadar, kau duniaku kau kebahagiaanku. Dan kini, tanpamu aku tak akan mampu merasakan indahnya dunia ini dan apa arti kebahagiaan sejati, maaf aku menghianatimu. Aku menyayangimu Vernon dan kini ku harap kau bahagia disana" dengan perlahan namun pasti, Seungkwan membuka kain yang menutupi guci berisi abu Vernon. Seungkwan mengarahkan abu itu kelautan membiarkan Vernon pergi untuk selama lamanya dengan genangan air itu yang tampak seperti siap memeluk namja berwajah blesteran itu.

Setelah acara selesai, Sofia menyondorkan sebuah surat pada Seungkwan. Surat yang Vernon titipkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia. Seungkwan menatap surat itu dengan miris, perlahan ia membuka surat itu. Tulisan rapi menghiasi kertas kertas itu, bahkan terdapat secarik foto yang Vernon ambil saat dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Seungkwan menatap foto itu ia tersenyum manis, namja itu sadar betapa ia merindukan namja tampan itu.

Dear Boo Seungkwan,

Boo, If only I could tell you how much I love you and how much I wanted you back, I could trade my life just to do that one more time. But I know you found someone better and you deserve all the love he can give you the love I never had the guts to show you I took you for granted instead and I know I have to face the consequence and just live with it.

If only you knew how I always cry myself to sleep each night thinking off all the memories that we had, all the hurt I caused you, thinking what could have been if I have not to know the answer and that I know and I need to accept that I will never find out.

Im sorry for all the pain I inflicted upon you and please know that I never intended to do so, I wish you all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. I wish you the best of everything, I'm sorry I couldn't stay anymore. I love you and always will.

From,

Vernon Chwe


	5. JiCheol - Don't Wanna Cry

_Don't wanna cry_

 _Cast :_

 _Lee Jihoon_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : Broken!JiCheol, WonCoups and SoonHoon_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : Seventeen – Don't wanna cry_

 _Requested by : 17LeeJHoon_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita. Italic words mean flashback_

 _Happy Reading..._

 _Because I love you, because the words I love you_

 _Isn't enough, no matter what I say_

 _I loved you so much, where'd you go?_

 _Did you leave me because you don't like me anymore?_

Hari berganti demi hari, jam demi jam berputar sesuai rotasinya. Sudah 2 bulan hubungannya kandas dengan namja manis yang mengisi hari harinya dulu, sebuah hubungan yang tampaknya sangat indah namun karena hal kecil itu semuanya berubah. Hubungan yang mana berbentuk kata 'kita' kini hanya tinggal 'aku dan kamu' tidak ada lagi kata 'kita' di antara mereka.

 _"Seungcheol hyung aku ingin putus denganmu" ujar namja manis yang tengah mengaduk kopi berusaha menghindari tatapan namja tampan yang di panggil Seungcheol_

 _"Jihoon-ah kenapa? Bukankah selama ini tidak ada masalah di dalam hubungan kita?" Tanya namja yang di panggil Seungcheol sambil mengengam tangan namja manis yang ada di hadapannya_

 _"Memang tidak ada, tapi hyung aku sudah muak dengan hubungan ini, bukan karena apa apa, tapi aku lelah dengan dirimu yang overprotective bahkan bertemu dengan Soonyoung saja tidak di bolehkan. Memang kau orangtuaku? Aku heran, baru pacaran saja seperti ini bagaimana jika menikah? Aku kira kau lebih baik dari pada Soonyoung" ujar Jihoon panjang lebar_

 _"Tapi Soonyoungkan mantanmu tentu aku tidak memperbolehkan kalian bertemu, berhenti membandingkanku dengan dia, dia ya dia aku ya aku Lee Jihoon! I do this because I love you"_

 _"Yeah you do, but I'm so sick of this. Sorry Choi Seungcheol hyung" ujar Jihoon lalu meninggalkan namja tampan itu begitu saja di dalam kafe._

 _Don't play around I know you're right there_

 _Feels like you'll appear so I'm just waiting_

 _I need to find you, need to find you_

 _Because if I cry right now, I might not see you_

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya lesu, ia merasa lelah dan bingung mencari kemana perginya Jihoon namja itu berencana untuk menjelaskan semuanya namu Jihoon tak ada, bahkan saat Seungcheol hendak menemui di kampus Jihoon tak pernah ada. Banyak teman sekelas Jihoon yang mengatakan bahwa Jihoon pindah keluar kota bersama Soonyoung seminggu yang lalu, namun tak ada yang tau kemana Jihoon dan Soonyoung pindah.

"Seungcheol-ah wae?" Tanya Jeonghan saat Seungcheol baru duduk di dalam kelasnya, namja itu hanya diam saat di tanya.

"Masalah Jihoon ya?" ujar Jisoo hati hati yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Seungcheol

"Aku sudah bilang, move on lah. Memang tidak ada yang lain selain Jihoon? Lagipula Jihoon sudah bersama Soonyoung kan sekarang" ujar Jeonghan sambil mengambil beberapa buku catatannya

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Jeonghan, maksudku masih banyak yang lain Seungcheol, contoh lah Jeonghan memang sih setelah putus dengan Aron hyung dia butuh berbulan bulan untuk mencari penggantinya, tapi lihat sekarang dia bahagia dengan Mingyu" ujar Jisoo.

"Aku yakin Jihoon pasti kembali, aku yakin itu" ujar Seungcheol pelan.

 _The path that used to be familiar, it's now unfamiliar_

 _Is this the path I know? I ask myself_

 _What if he's looking for me?_

 _I'm looking for you right now_

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah apartement yang terletak tak jauh dari kedai dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jihoon, sebuah kedai ice cream yang menjadi favorite keduanya. Ia melempar tubuhnya asal ke sofa sambil menatap dinding langit apartementnya, sesekali namja itu memijit pelipisnya yang membuatnya pusing

"Aku merindukanmu Jihoon ah" ujar Seungcheol sambil terdiam, tangannya mengapai sebuah Cellphone yang menunjukkan foto namja manis itu.

"Apa kamu sekarang sedang mencariku seperti ini Jihoon-ah? Aku benar benar tidak bisa tanpamu rasanya begitu berat melewati hari hariku. Apa aku perlu melakukan apa yang di katakan Joshua untuk mencari kekasih yang baru? Tapi bagaimana jika memang kamu sekarang sedang mencariku Jihoon-ah?"

"Aku merindukanmu…" Ujar Seungcheol pelan sebelum menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi dimana ia bisa dengan Jihoon entah hanya sebatas melihat wajahnya, menciumnya atau memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Jihoon di sampingnya.

 _I'm alright (I'm not alright)_

 _I don't miss you (I miss you so much)_

 _With words I don't even mean_

 _Even if they're lies, I need to say it_

Bunyi telephone terdengar cukup kencang di ruangan bernuansa putih itu, Seungcheol yang terlelap perlahan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat pergi kemana mana, ia mengeser tombol menerima telpnya lalu mengarahkan ke telinganya.

"Hallo? Ini Choi Seungcheol hyung kan?" Tanya seseorang diseberang

"Iya ini dengan saya sendiri, maaf ini siapa?" Jawab Seungcheol dengan suaranya yang serak khas orang baru bangun

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo teman sekelasnya Jihoon"

"Oh, Wonwoo ada apa ya?"

"Hyung, Jihoon meninggal karena kecelakaan dengan Soonyoung semalam saat perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, Jihoon saat ini koma di rumah sakit Myeondong sementara Soonyoung sedang melakukan operasi untuk benturan di kepalanya"

"K-Kecelakaan?"

"Iya hyung, kami baru mendapat kabar dari pihak keluarga Jihoon"

 _My heart won't listen like I want_

 _Come back, come back, come back_

 _My other half isn't here so how can I live as one?_

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya gontai, melewati lorong lorong rumah sakit yang membuatnya merasa sedikit hancur, Jihoon koma? Matanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum membuka pintu kamar rawat Soonyoung, ia memilih untuk menghampiri Soonyoung terlebih dahulu karena ia takut untuk melihat kondisi Jihoon saat ini.

"Seungcheol hyung?"

"Hi Soonyoung? Bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?" Tanya Seungcheol mengambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Soonyoung

"Aku lebih baik hyung, apa kau datang untuk menemui Jihoon?"

"Tadinya, tapi karena aku masih takut untuk melihat kondisi Jihoon, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu"

"Kau tau hyung? Jihoon ingin kau berubah"

"Aku tau tapi aku tidak bisa berubah, dia selalu membandingkanku denganmu"

"Iya memang karena kami menjalani hubungan cukup lama dan sekarang kami bersama lagi, aku sebagai kekasihnya hanya bisa bersyukur hyung karena sempat melihat Jihoon bahagia, kepergian kami ke Busan kemarin adalah untuk beristirahat sejenak dari penat di Seoul. Jihoon sangat ingin melakukannya saat denganmu dulu, apa kau tau itu hyung? Tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu hingga melupakan apa itu kebahagiaan Jihoon"

 _Don't wanna cry_

 _Don't wanna cry_

 _I have a lot of tears_

 _But I don't wanna cry_

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Jihoon, ia menatap namja manis yang beberapa tubuhnya di hubungkan oleh kabel kabel penunjang hidup namja manis itu. Seungcheol menahan nafasnya, ia dapat melihat betapa cantiknya Jihoon saat ini walaupun dengan balutan baju rumah sakit dan mata yang tertutup erat.

"Jihoon ah…"

"Apa kabarmu hm?"

"Aku harap kau baik baik saja ya Jihoon"

"Jihoon ah, aku benar benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kamu mau. Aku selalu mementingkan egoku dan tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanmu"

"Aku bertemu dengan Soonyoung, ia bercerita banyak tentangmu dan itu membuatku sakit Jihoon-ah, aku sakit karena bukan aku yang bisa membahagiakanmu, aku sakit karena bukan aku yang bisa memberikanmu semua keinginanmu. Dan aku benar benar minta maaf untuk itu Jihoon"

"Aku menyanyangimu, Lee Jihoon"

 _Don't wanna cry_

 _When we see each other again_

 _Don't wanna cry_

5 tahun berlalu pasca kepergian Jihoon, ya Jihoon dan Soonyoung meninggal di hari yang berbeda, setelah kedatangan Seungcheol ke rumah sakit keesokan harinya Jihoon meninggalkan dunia ini, sementara Soonyoung yang begitu kaget atas kepergian Jihoon pun mengalami serangan jantung dan koma selama 5 hari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia ini menemani Jihoon yang sudah tenang di pelukan tuhan. Sementara Seungcheol? Ia berusaha membangun kehidupan baru dan ia merasa beruntung ada Wonwoo saat itu. Wonwoo menghiburnya dan membuatnya bangkit setelah kepergian Jihoon

"Sayang, kamu lihat dasiku?" Tanya seungcheol pada istrinya, setelah 4 tahun pasca kepergian Jihoon, Seungcheol memilih untuk menikah dengan Wonwoo yang berbeda 1 tahun dengannya.

"Ada di tempat tidur aku tadi menaruhnya disana" ujar Wonwoo sambil masih sibuk memasak di dapur

"Bisa bantu aku memasangkan dasi ini?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan sigap Wonwoo membantu suaminya memasangkan dasi.

Seungcheol bersyukur dapat menemukan Wonwoo, dan ia berjanji suatu saat nanti jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung di surga dia akan banyak berterimakasih karena berkat Jihoon ia dapat bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan hidup bahagia dengan namja cantik itu, walaupun begitu sebenarnya ia juga masih menyanyangi sosok Jihoon yang sudah tidak ada di sisinya.

" _I'm sorry and I really love you Lee Jihoon, aku harap kau bahagia dengan soonyoung saat ini"_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 **(END)**


	6. VerHan - Breathless

_Breathless_

 _Cast :_

 _Vernon Hansol Chwe_

 _Yoon Jeonghan (Gender Switch)_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : VerHan, HanHan_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : Breathless – Shayne Ward and Marc Marquez's true story_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita. Italic words mean flashback._

 _Happy Reading..._

 _If our love was a fairy tale_

 _I would charge in and rescue you_

 _On a yacht baby we would sail_

 _To an island where we'd say I do_

Yoon jeonghan, seorang model top di New York yang berasal dari Korea merupakan kekasih dari Vernon Chwe, seorang pembalap muda di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun, sedikit fakta memiliki seorang kekasih yang setiap tahunnya harus berkeliling dunia dan menghabiskan waktunya di antara wanita wanita membuat Jeonghan terkadang merasa sebal karena tidak bisa mendampingi atau memilih bekerja menjadi umbrella girl dulu, namun setiap melihat kekasihnya yang selalu di payungi oleh 'Umbrella Girl' itu tampak datar datar saja mengurangi rasa sebal yang menyeruak di perasaannya. Dan jujur Vernon merasa bersyukur jeda 2 minggu antara race Argentina ke Amerika membuatnya setidaknya membuat mereka memiliki setidaknya waktu untuk berkencan.

Jeonghan tau perjuangan kekasihnya dari awal merintis karirnya di dunia balap, kekasihnya menjadi pembalap muda di usianya yang masih 15 tahun, Jeonghan selalu tertawa setiap ayah dari kekasihnya itu bercerita mengenai betapa kecilnya tubuh kekasihnya itu saat debut rookie, bahkan motornya justru lebih besar dari pada tubuh kekasihnya dan ia kadang menangis mendengar perjuangan kekasihnya dan keluarganya untuk membiayai impian kekasihnya menjadi pembalap. Dan Vernon merasa bersyukur bisa memiliki kekasih yang menerima dia dengan kesederhanaannya, bahkan tidak menghamburkan uang yang terkadang Vernon beri, terkadang namja tampan itu memiliki fikiran untuk menculik kekasihnya ke sebuah pulau dimana hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa sorotan kamera.

 _"Dulu saat Vernon masih kecil kami kadang tidak makan makanan di luar rumah untuk membantu membeli sepatu balap Vernon, waktu umur 4 tahun Vernon sudah meminta sepeda motor. Bayangkan bagaimana kami yang aku hanya bekerja sebagai penggali kontruksi dan mama yang bekerja sebagai sekertaris." Ujar Tuan Chwe kepada Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di samping Vernon saat mereka merayakan natal tahun lalu._

" _Mungkin yang kamu lihat sekarang Vernon yang memiliki gaji sekitar 11 juta us dollar setiap tahun dan menjadi sorotan dimana mana tapi kami tau banyak pengorbanan Vernon untuk mencapai kesana. Vernon pernah mengalami beberapa kali patah tulang, mungkin patah tulang ringan sudah seperti makanan setiap hari." Ujar Nyonya Chwe kali ini sambil memandang Jeonghan_

" _Kami ingat Musim Gugur 2 tahun yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan. Awalnya kami sempat berfikir karir balapnya akan berakhir karena operasi mata yang ia jalani tapi kekasih bodohmu ini memang benar benar kuat Jeonghan-ah, 5 bulan waktu yang Vernon butuhkan untuk istirahat dari balapan, itu adalah waktu terlama untuk Vernon beristirahat dan setelah itu ia bertemu kamu bukan?" ujar tuan chwe sambil tersenyum sementara Jeonghan menahan air matanya, mengetaui bagaimana perjuangan keluarga ini demi masa depan Vernon._

 _And_ _if we had babies they would look like you_ _  
_ _It'd be so beautiful if that came true_ _  
_ _You don't even know how very special you are_

Jeonghan menatap cellphonenya dengan wajah sebal, bagaimana tidak? Ia tau bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah selesai melakukan race di Argentina dan harusnya ia sudah ada di Amerika untuk persiapan race selanjutnya di amerika yang akan di adakan 2 minggu kemudian, tapi tadi pagi tiba tiba kekasihnya memberi kabar bahwa kekasihnya itu harus berangkat ke Spanyol untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan, ya walaupun mereka pada dasarnya baru tidak bertemu 4 minggu tapi bukankah rasanya justru menyesakkan apalagi kamu sangat merindukan kekasihmu?

"Mati kau Vernon Chwe" ujar Jeonghan sambil memainkan game sambil sesekali mengumpat

Tanpa yeoja cantik itu sadari kekasih yang sendari tadi ia umpat sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Vernon sengaja mengerjai kekasihnya karena menurut namja berkebangsaan Amerika itu begitu menyenangkan membuat kekasihnya marah.

"Mati kau Ver—"

"Siapa yang kamu suruh mati bodoh?" ujar Vernon memotong perkataan kekasihnya

"VERNON!" pekik Jeonghan lalu menerjang tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah sigap memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

"I'm home princess, maaf mengerjaimu" ujar Vernon sambil menciumi wajah tanpa polesan make up yang biasanya memenuhi wajah kekasihnya yang diam diam Vernon amati saat yeoja berrambut blonde itu tidur.

"Tapi rumahmu bukan disini Chwe"

"Rumahku dimanapun Yoon Jeonghan berada"

"Berhenti menggombal bodoh, lebih baik kau mandi dan tidur"

"Temani mandi, by the way aku serius. Rumahku dimanapun kamu ada"

"Pergilah menjauhiku mesum!"

 _And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

Vernon dan Jeonghan tengah berada di tengah keluarga keduanya, Vernon tau betapa yeoja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu sangat merindukan keluarganya jadi ia mempunyai ide untuk mengajak keluarga Jeonghan ke New York menemani Jeonghan, beruntung liburan musim panas sudah tiba jadi Vernon bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di samping Jeonghan, lumayan ia bisa menemani yeoja itu yang ternyata juga memiliki segudang kegiatan mengingat kekasihnya seorang model. Membahas mengenai model, Vernon menunjukkan smirknya lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Jeonghan-ah barusan aku mendapat panggilan untuk wawancara, kamu mau kan menemaniku?" Tanya Vernon saat yeoja bermarga yoon itu sedang asik mengurus ponakannya yang masih bayi

"Kapan sayang?"

"Nanti malam, kamu mau bukan?" Tanya Vernon sambil mengelus surai kekasihnya

"Kebetulan aku bosan, jadi aku mau" ujar Jeonghan sambil tersenyum

"Pakai dress ya sayang, nanti jam 6 malam"

"Jam 6 malam? Baiklah"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 Malam dan disinilah Jeonghan berada, di sebuah studio menemani kekasihnya yang sedang di wawancarai oleh seorang MC, sementara Jeonghan? ia hanya duduk di dekat kameraman, namun tiba tiba lampu studio mati semua menyisahkan layar yang tadinya hanya menampilkan foto foto maupun video Vernon dengan motornya tiba tiba memainkan sebuah Video berisi tentang Vernon dan Jeonghan, mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang berada di rumah sakit karena Vernon check up matanya sementara Jeonghan yang mengalami alergi, lalu kencan pertama mereka di Bengkel terus berlanjut hingga berakhir sebuah foto dimana Jeonghan tengah menggendong keponakan namja tampan itu.

"Jeonghan-ah, we've been through many things together and we've been hiding our relationship because you never want to hurt my fans but actually they knew already about us, and right now I'm standing in front of camera saying this for first time and last time on my life, would you be the only one person who I see when I awake? Would you be the last person I see before I fell a sleep? I know both of us still young and I want to spend my young time and growing old with you, Would You Marry Me Yoon Jeonghan?" ujar Vernon sambil berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya yang sudah ia tarik ke panggung sembari menyondorkan sebuah cincin.

"yes I would, Chwe"

"I Love You"

"I Love you even more"

 _And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are_

Vernon mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke retinanya lalu menatap sosok yeoja cantik yang dua hari yang lalu resmi menjadi istrinya, sebuah pernikahan kecil yang di gelar di salah satu gereja di New York. Dan paginya mereka harus mengejar penerbangan ke Cervera tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya berdua, Vernon sengaja memilih tempat itu karena lokasinya yang masih berbentuk desa dan balapan sering di adakan di spanyol bukan? Walaupun Jeonghan harus melepaskan karirnya sebagai seorang Model namun yeoja cantik itu merasa beruntung karena sekarang ia bisa berada tidak jauh dari namja yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Vernon perlahan mengelus rambut panjang kekasihnya yang di penuhi peluh.

"Pagi Vernon" ujar Jeonghan sambil membuka matanya perlahan

"Pagi sayang, aku mandi dulu ya" ujar namja itu lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi

Kegiatan simple namun wajib Vernon lakukan adalah menatap sosok Jeonghan saat tidur, memasak serta berdandan. Katakan Vernon aneh tapi, melihat perubahan sosok Jeonghan dari ia bangun hingga tertidur adalah anugerah yang ia dapat setiap hari. Ia berharap jika suatu hari ia mempunyai anak dari Jeonghan, anak itu akan memiliki mata mirip dengan Jeonghan. Mata adalah hal yang membuat Jeonghan merasa percaya diri dan Vernon tau itu, mata Jeonghan yang membuat namja tampan itu jatuh hati karena merasa tenang setiap menatapnya.

"Jeonghan, aku akan terbang ke Malaysia besok untuk persiapan race. Kamu ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Vernon sambil memakan sarapan yang di buat oleh Istrinya.

"Malaysia? Aku rasa tidak, aku ingin istirahat dan mungkin berkeliling sekitar sini"

"Apa tidak papa hm?"

"Vernon Chwe, aku tinggal sendiri di New York bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu dan bahkan setelah menjadi kekasihmu bodoh" ujar Jeonghan

"Siapa tau kamu akan merindukanku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa merindukanmu kalau setiap beberapa jam kamu akan menghubungiku, lagipula bukankah Sofia akan kesini?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Benar juga"

"Jangan khawatir mengerti?"

"Berisik"

"I Hate You Mr. Chwe"

"I Know, and I Love You Too Mrs. Chwe"

 _You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special_

 _(Vernon POV)_

"Tuan Chwe! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali untuk membersihkan pakaian yang kamu pakai setelah renang?!"

"Vernon Chwe Singkirkan Pialamu dari meja makanku!"

"Vernon! Taruh baju renang basahmu di atas radiator!"

"Sayang kita sudah membuat kesepakatan kerja bakti di rumah ini, tolong cuci piring dan cuci baju"

"CHWE JANGAN MENINGGALKAN HANDUK BASAH DI KAMAR MANDI"

"SAYANG BERHENTI BERMAIN DENGAN OLI ASTAGA BAJUMU KOTOR SEMUA!"

Istriku benar benar berisik bukan? Tapi aku bersyukur, ia perlahan lahan merubahku menjadi pribadi yang lebih disiplin dan sederhana, Jeonghan sedikit mengingatkanku pada mama. Ya walaupun sesekali mama berkunjung ke sini dan aku harus menjadi korban omelan duo oh tidak trio dengan adikku sofia juga, aku merasa bahagia dengan adanya mereka. 3 wanita terpenting di dalam hidupku, 3 malaikat terpenting.

"Vernon, mama tanya tadi tempat tidur yang dulu kamu buat dengan ayah mau di taruh di 'museum' kah?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil sibuk membersihkan kamar sementara aku? Hanya menatap atau bahkan mengusilinya dan berakhir dengan teriakan dari istriku yang mengusirku keluar dari kamar

Mungkin kami memilih tinggal di desa karena jauh dari kamera dan aku cukup bahagia disini, di rumah sederhana dengan hanya aku, jeonghan dan malaikat kecil di dalam kandungan Jeonghan. aku kadang merasa bingung pada istriku dulu saat kami masih berpacaran, kenapa ia mau menikah denganku yang potensi untuk pergi terlebih dulu lebih cepat atau lebih tepatnya menantang maut dari pada menikahi si pengusaha kaya yang juga berasal dari korea bermarga Choi itu? Entahlah aku tak pernah tau dengan jalan fikiran Jeonghan, yang aku tau, dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya.

 _I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try every day of my life_

 _(Jeonghan POV)_

1 tahun 3 bulan pernikahan kami, seorang bayi lahir dari Rahimku, kami memberi nama dia Phochie, rumah kami tampak begitu ramai bukan sekarang? I love this condition so much. Isakan bayi yang terdengar saat masuk ke dalam rumah, omelanku atas tingkah aneh Vernon setiap hari membuat rumah ini menjadi candu buatku. Phochie ya, _your papa is one hell of a stupid guy isn't he?_ Terkadang mama sendiri bingung dengan jalan fikiran ayahmu, but im pretty sure that your papa love you, love me, and love his race and both of us love you so much phochie ya.

 _Choosing someone you want to share your life with is the one of many important decision that we should take right? Because once you make the wrong decision your life turn into grey_ , aku pernah merasa bingung menerima lamaran Vernon atau tidak, tapi melihat kesungguhannya aku sadar _his love has brought glorious technicolor to my life_ _and im the luckiest person alive for that gift._ Jauh dari Vernon menyadarkanku berbagai macam hal selama ini bahwa _no matter where Vernon is, or what he's doing, or who he with. I always love that stupid guy._

"Vernon, I Love You So much"

"I Love you too Chwe Jeonghan, thank you for giving Phochie on our life"

"hehehe I know"

"Thank you for being born Phochie"

 _You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine_

 _You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless, breathless_

 _Dear my wife,_

 _From the moment I meet you, I can still remember exactly how you looked the day we first met. When you opened your arms I stepped into your loving, kind embrace and knew that I was "home" right where I had always belonged. You knew just the words to say to put me at ease and when your hand reached out to hold mine, I realized that I had found my future, my soul-mate and the love that I had always dreamed of discovering._

 _The world had ceased to exist and there were only the two of us sitting next to each other, holding hands and experiencing emotions that we never had before. When you first said the words, "I love you," it was the happiest moment in my life. My joy was deeper, richer and more intense than I had ever dreamed possible. The kiss we shared at night or morning was one I shall never forget. Having to tell you "Good Night" and gone to bed without you was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my life._

 _The moments when we were apart seemed like a bitter eternity and I could barely wait until the next time I would talk to you. Never have night seemed so long and cold and lonely. Our phone conversations would often have long moments where the two of us just talked on the phone. You are the only person that could cause my heart to skip a beat with just a sidelong glance or a gentle smile. These are feelings that I never knew existed and now I never want to lose these feelings, not even for a moment._

 _Ever since you came into my life I have known what true love and desire really are and these are emotions that many people will never know. You appear to me in my dreams and even these imaginary kisses rock my world and thrill me to the very core of my being. I can barely wait until the night is here, when I can lie in bed and dream of you once more. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you at my side. When I wake in the morning I want to find you there beside me. When I go to sleep at night I want to feel your arms holding me, protecting me from the world._

 _You are the one true love of my life and now that we have found each other and are making a life together I will never know the empty feelings of loneliness again. You have made my life complete and I shall cherish your incredible gift of unconditional love and devotion until the moment that my body takes its last breath on this Earth. I love you, my wife. No matter what the future holds for us I will love you until the end of time, and beyond. These words are my promise to never take you for granted or doubt the love that binds us for now and all eternity. ILoveYou Chwe Jeonghan._

 _Yours,_

 _Chwe Hansol_

 _(_ _ **END)**_


	7. GyuHan - Singing Got Better

_Singing got better_

 _Cast :_

 _Yoon Jeonghan (Gender Switch)_

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo (Gender Switch)_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : JeongCheol, Broken Gyuhan, and slight Meanie_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : Singing Got Better – Ailee_

 _Author Note : GS for ukeline_

 _Happy Reading..._

 _I was out of it because of your gentleness_

 _Because of your sweetness, because of your lies_

Yoon Jeonghan, gadis cantik yang tengah menghabiskan hari harinya di studio vocal. Menjadi seorang solois apalagi seorang wanita memang sangat tidak mudah, ia harus menjalani hari harinya berlatih vocal, menari, acting, bahasa. Ia sesekali merutuki dirinya karena dulu ia menolak mentah mentah menjadi seorang Model. Namun semua rasa sedih dan stressnya menghilang sejak adanya Mingyu, seorang actor yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Walau beberapa kali sekandal mengenai mereka terhempaskan dengan mudahnya agensi mereka mengelak bahwa hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas sahabat dan teman bermain di MV debut milik teman satu agency Jeonghan, Seungkwan.

 **Mingyu, kamu dimana?** _Read 09:30 am_

 **Maaf nuna, aku baru selesai syuting ada apa?** _11:00 am_

 **Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu, aku sedikit stress dengan kegiatanku belakangan ini.** _Read 11:01_

 **Aku sangat ingin menemanimu hari ini tapi pekerjaanku tidak memperbolehkanku meninggalkannya.** _11:30 am_

 **Iya aku tau gyu, Semoga kau sukses dengan film terbarumu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!^^** _Read 11:31 am_

 **Aku mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan! Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara besok pagi.** _11:51 am_

 **Aku Juga Gyu. Baiklah terimakasih** _Read 11:52 am_

"Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki kekasih seperti dia" ujar Jeonghan lalu tersenyum, ia sangat mencintai mingyu, semua orang yang tau hubungan mereka pasti mengetahui hal itu. Gadis itu melirik cellphonenya lalu menyari nama seseorang dalam kontaknya.

 _My dreams changed – instead of a famous singer_

 _I tried to become a good wife_

 _I was such a fool, I was such a fool_

"Kau benar benar bodoh Yoon Jeonghan" ujar sahabatnya yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa milik gadis cantik bermarga Yoon.

"Bodoh dari mana? Bukankah sudah jelas aku dan Mingyu saling mencintai?" ujar Jeonghan sambil sibuk memasak

"Kau bodoh, melepaskan karirmu demi laki laki seperti dia Jeonghan-ah"

"Jeonghan, lebih baik kau menikah denganku bodoh dari pada dengan laki laki bersengsek seperti dia" Jeonghan menatap tajam laki laki yang selama ini menyukainya itu.

"Berengsek? Apa maksudmu Seungcheol ah" Gadis itu kemudian menutup mulutnya saat ia mendapati teman Seungcheol mengirim sebuah foto ke Cellphone Seungcheol

"Cheol— Temani aku ke sana" ujar Jeonghan sambil menahan air matanya.

Perjalanan ke Myeondong terasa cepat, Seungcheol yang diam saja sambil mengengam tangan Jeonghan dan Jeonghan yang sibuk menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja, gadis itu mengintip dari kejauhan, dan benar apa yang di kirimkan oleh teman Seungcheol. Disana ada Mingyu, dan seseorang yang Jeonghan ketahui bernama Wonwoo, seorang aktris yang berada di agency cukup besar sehingga namanya sudah terkenal dimana mana.

Jeonghan mengigit bibirnya mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang hampir menyatukan bibir keduanya, sementara Seungcheol hanya terdiam di belakang Jeonghan emosi laki laki itu sudah berada di ubun ubun jika saja Jeonghan tidak ada di situ maka sudah dari tadi Mingyu habis di tangan laki laki bermarga Choi itu.

"Hi Gyu, Hi Wonwoo" panggil jeonghan dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan sementara dua orang di hadapannya hanya menatap bingung akan keberadaan Jeonghan.

"Gyu aku kira kau sibuk syuting ternyata disini kamu, hiks aku hiks aku.. aku kira kau benar benar mencintaiku Gyu, ternyata Seungcheol benar. Aku hanya terlalu bodoh akan dirimu" lanjut Jeonghan

"Gyu.. mari kita akhiri hubungan kita, lupakan soal pertunangan kita minggu depan, anggap saja itu pertunanganmu dengan Wonwoo. Terimakasih" ujar Jeonghan sambil menitihkan air matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Seungcheol

Buk!

Satu hantaman mengenai wajah tampan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol berlari mengejar Jeonghan yang ia sangat tau bahwa gadis itu sangat membutuhkan dirinya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

 _I couldn't see ahead, it was so hard_

 _I cursed a lot and ruined my insides from drinking_

Seungcheol beruntung Jeonghan memasang aplikasi find my friends di cellphone gadis itu sehingga tidak akan sulit menemukan Jeonghan yang menghilang. Laki laki tampan itu memarkirkan mobilnya di salah kedai di pinggiran kota Seoul, tipikal seorang Yoon Jeonghan sestress atau sedihnya gadis itu, ia tidak akan lari ke club malam hanya ke kedai kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul tempat dimana ia dan Jeonghan pertama kali bertemu.

Gadis bermarga Yoon itu menghabiskan 5 botol soju di hadapannya serta dua porsi kaki ayam sesekali ia mengumpat tentang laki laki bermarga kim itu, Jeonghan sadar betapa bodohnya ia mencintai sosok Kim Mingyu yang selama ini ia eluh eluhkan sosok yang sempurna di mata Jeonghan tapi entahlah sementara di sisi lain ada sosok Seungcheol yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, Jeonghan sangat tau jika Seungcheol mencintainya namun ia takut kehilangan persahabatan yang terjalin di antara keduanya sejak kecil, entahlah apa yang di fikirkan yeoja bermarga Yoon itu.

"Kim Mingyu berengsek!"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kenapa aku mencintai orang sepertimu"

"Kau benar benar bodoh Gyu!" ujar jeonghan lalu tertawa cukup keras, Seungcheol yang sendari tadi mengamatinya dari kejauhan akhirnya berjalan menghampiri gadis itu memeluk tubuh kurus Jeonghan.

Jeonghan membuka matanya, yeoja manis itu menggulung rambutnya lalu berjalan menuju kesofa, gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Seungcheol tengah tertidur di sofanya. gadis itu kemudian mengambil buku khusus dimana ia menuliskan lirik lirik lagu miliknya.

'I will show you a complete changed me

I will show you a way prettier me

I don't wanna cry like a fool over love,

Over you who left*' tulis jeonghan sambil mengumamkan kata katanya lalu berjalan menuju pianonya sembari memainkan nada nada yang cocok dengan lirik yang sudah ia buat.

 _It's all over now, after losing you_

 _I earned a bigger hope_

 _It's really really so fortunate, it's really so fortunate_

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar pasca membaca artikel yang baru saja Seungcheol kirimkan ke dia, bagaimana tidak? Konser gadis itu Sold Out, sebuah prestasi yang baru baginya. Pasca rilisnya lagu yang ia buat setelah putus dengan Mingyu, Jeonghan seperti mendapat banyak keberuntungan, mulai dari first winnya, mendapat kontrak brand ambassador yang terkenal, konser yang Sold Out, ia mendapatkan hadiah sebuah rumah dari agensi yang rencananya Jeonghan pakai untuk orang tuanya. Sebuah keberuntungan yang besar bukan?

"Jeonghan ah"

"Ne Managernim?"

"Agency memberimu libur dua minggu, kamu ingin kemana?"

"Dari dulu aku sangat ingin ke Jejudo sendirian, apakah boleh?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil membenarkan mic miliknya

"Baiklah setelah konser minggu depan kamu bisa pergi berlibur"

"E-eonnie"

"Ya?"

"Apa Mingyu sempat menghubungi eonnie?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap managernya

"Tidak ada Hani sayang, sudah lebih baik kamu focus dengan konsermu, lalu nikmati liburanmu, oh tadi Seungcheol"

"ada apa dengan Seungcheol?"

"Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa kau di undang ke pertunangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu"

"P-pertunangan?"

"Iya Jeonghan-ah"

"Kapan itu eonnie?"

"Sehari setelah konsermu di laksanakan"

 _My singing got better after breaking up with you_

 _After living crazily with music, all of the song lyric_

 _Seemed like my story so I sang them to death_

 _Little by little, slowly, my tears dried_

"Kami dengar anda mengeluarkan lagu baru? Bisa jelaskan tentang lagu baru anda Jeonghan-ah?" Tanya sang penyiar radio sambil tersenyum

"Lagu ini menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang mencintai kekasihnya sepenuh hati bahkan rela melepaskan karirnya demi menjadi sosok istri yang baik, namun kekasihnya menyakiti gadis itu dengan berselingkuh di belakang gadis itu. Dan gadis itu akhirnya merasa berutung sejak berakhirnya hubungannya dengan kekasihnya ia mendapat banyak keberuntungan di karirnya" Jelas Jeonghan

"Artinya sangat dalam sekali Jeonghan-ah, Seorang fans bertanya apa ini berdasarkan kisah hubunganmu?"

"Betul sekali, Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja demi orang lain, mungkin lagu ini hanya sedikit curahan hatiku. Well I cry for the first time I made this song, tapi sekarang aku bahagia dengan berakhirnya hubunganku ini justru karirku dapat naik" ujar Jeonghan

"Wah ada seorang fans lagi yang bertanya, Jeonghan-ah Untung waktu kedepan adakah rencana untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang baru?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia memiliki penggemar setiaku, teman temanku dan keluargaku"

"Satu lagi, Jeonghan ah Sudah cukup lama berita mengenai kamu dan Mingyu berhembus, bagaimana kamu menanggapinya?"

"Aku dan Mingyu hanya sebatas teman, dan Mingyu saat ini sudah memiliki kekasih jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau aku merebutnya?"

"Baiklah kalau gitu, jangan lupa untuk tetap mendengarkan Interview with your bias dengan Yoon Jeonghan setelah pesan pesan berikut ini"

 _Some day you will probably call me_

 _Then I hope you will be a man and congratulate me_

Jeonghan baru saja menyelesaikan konser perdananya, gadis itu mengelap keringat yang membasuhi wajahnya, walaupun ia tak sendirian selama konser namun ia merasa cukup lelah konser ini menguras suaranya.

"Jeonghan! You did great today" ujar Jisoo, sahabat Jeonghan yang berasal dari LA lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Ya Jeonghan ah, sejak awal Jisoo selalu berusaha untuk mengajakku kesini dan beruntung aku tidak sama sekali menyesalinya" ujar Seokmin sambil memeluk pinggang Jisoo

"Well selamat menikmati liburanmu Jeonghan-ah dan jangan lupa untuk arisan minggu depan di rumah Seungkwan" ujar Jisoo lalu meninggalkan Jeonghan

"Iya terimakasih untuk mengingatkan Jisoo ya" ujar jeonghan lalu membersihkan make upnya

"Hi Jeonghan" gadis itu membeku setelah mendengar suara yang sebenarnya gadis itu rindukan

"K-Kim Mingyu?"

"Hi, aku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas konser perdanamu"

"Terimakasih Gyu, Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu serta Wonwoo?"

"Baik baik saja, kau akan datang bukan besok?"

"Maaf Gyu aku akan berangkat ke Jejudo besok"

"Baiklah hati hati Jeonghan"

"Terimakasih sayang"

"S-sayang?"

"Maaf aku hanya keceplosan"

"Oh tidak masalah Gyu"

 _Because this is all thanks to you_

 _Ill prepare a good thank you message to you_

5 tahun berlalu, Setelah pertemuan terakhir Jeonghan dan Mingyu kini menjadi sepasang sahabat, bahkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dipilih untuk menjadi orangtua baptis dari anak Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Minwoo. Karir Jeonghan yang melejit selama 5 tahun belakangan ini membuat Jeonghan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan memilih untuk menikah setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Seungcheol selama 3 tahun.

"Apa ada rencana untuk pindah ke NY han?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil bermain dengan Minwoo

"Aku ingin pindah ke NY tapi pekerjaan dan teman temanku disini semua Wonwoo ya"

"Sepertinya aku menunggu kontrakku habis baru aku bisa menyusul Seungcheol ke NY"

"memang kapan kontrakmu berakhir han?" kali ini Tanya Jisoo sambil mengelus perut buncitnya

"Kontrakku berakhir 2 tahun lagi Jisoo ya"

"Ck memangnya kau tidak ingin segera mempunyai momongan han?" Tanya Jihoon kali ini sambil mengawasi anaknya, Jiyoung yang sedang bermain dengan anak Seungkwan, Gabriella.

"Tidak, aku baru menikah 2 bulan, aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku hanya berdua dengan Seungcheol"

"Han ponselmu bunyi" ujar Minghao sambil menyerahkan cellphone milik Jeonghan

"Ne Seungcheol ah?"

"Han aku sudah di Icheon, bisa jemput aku ke bandara?"

"Ne, tunggu bentar"

"Arraseo, hati hati di Jalan"

"Oh Seungcheol ah"

"Wae?"

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendampingiku selama ini Seungcheol ah"

"Tidak masalah Jeonghan"

 _My singing got better after breaking up with you_

 _After living crazily with music, all of the song lyric_

 _Seemed like my story so I sang them to death_

 _Little by little, slowly, my tears dried_

 _Slowly, my tears dried_

 _Slowly, I got over you like that_

 _(Jeonghan POV)_

Aku Yoon ah tidak Choi Jeonghan, menjadi Istri yang baik memang idaman semua orang, tapi melepas karir demi orang yang kita cintai bukan hal yang bagus. Seungcheol mendukung karirku sepenuhnya ya walaupun aku harus LDR-an dengan Seungcheol karena dia memiliki bisnis di NY sementara aku menjadi solois di Seoul yang harus rela mondar mandir Seoul-NY hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan suamiku, Awalnya memang susah melupakan sosok Kim Mingyu, cinta pertama dan yang kamu harap menjadi cinta terakhirku sosok sempurna yang di idam idamkan semua orang. Tapi sepertinya tuhan berkata lain, aku dan Mingyu tidak di takdirkan bersama. Walaupun terkadang aku suka membuka lembaran demi lembaran lirik lagu yang sempat aku buat untuk Mingyu, percayalah aku sudah bahagia memiliki sosok Choi Seungcheol.

Kebahagiaan memang tidak parktis, butuh beberapa kali jatuh dan bangun dalam hidup, tuhan memberi cobaan satu demi satu, dan aku sadar di balik itu hanya bersyukur saja yang belum aku jalani selama ini. Aku sadar tuhan sengaja menciptakan Seungcheol untuk menyadarkanku bahwa aku harusnya bersyukur memiliki suami seperti dia.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol" ujarku sambil mengelus pipi suamiku

"Aku juga mencintaimu Choi Jeonghan"

'Terimakasih Kim Mingyu karena membiarkanku menemukan arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya' ujar Jeonghan dalam hati.

 _ **( END )**_

 _ **Lastly, Mind to Review?**_


End file.
